


Never Been So High [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brief Violence, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "Never Been So High" by lady_ragnell. Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the challenge "Cover Art First." Cover art by TheLordOfLaMancha.Summary: "Athelstan is ill on a missionary trip and finds himself rescued by angels."
Relationships: Athelstan/Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Never Been So High [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Been So High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881642) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11ic1zwdCw2W5axtLjIU-Wm1jiYRa7ZLz/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/never-been-so-high)

Thank you to lady_ragnell for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

Thank you also to TheLordOfLaMancha for the cover art which inspired me to make this podfic!


End file.
